Solid Script: The Gate to my Heart
by Epic Ebi
Summary: After a steamy night at the hot springs, Lucy and Levy work out their relationship, going through the trials of love. Yuri, one-shot.


**(A/N: After a few requests asking me to write more yuri fics, one of which asked for more ErzaJane stories, I decided to write a single chapter for a different pairing, seeing as how nothing else comes to mind with Erza and Mirajane without resorting to them having hot steamy sex with a couple of toys thrown in for the kinkier audience…and for shits and giggles from me. And maybe throw in cat ears for the furries…**

**Anyway, that's not the point. This is a more daring yuri fic from me; not a lemon, but more like the stage before that. You can expect a bit of alcohol… A little bit… Okay, maybe a bit too much for a setting where the legal drinking age is apparently 14, but I digress because I wrote this for romantic and comedic purposes, not because I wanted to discuss ethics. So, without further ado, let's get to it.)**

**I do not own **_**Fairy Tail**_**. If I did, I'd have at least two hot lesbians hooking up in it. And it would be awesome.**

* * *

Fairy Hills was pretty quiet on this night, with the exception of a small selection of those living in it that stayed up talking.

For some reason or another, a couple of the women – namely Erza and Levy – decided to go to a hot spring resort, seeing as how they had tickets to one. But there were two of them, and their ticket count was three. So they stayed up all night trying to decide who else to take.

There was Juvia, but she wouldn't go unless it involved Grey. Bisca was always going on missions. Laki was…well, she was just being Laki. And pretty much everyone else was busy.

Except for one…

The next day, Erza and Levy arrived on Strawberry Street and knocked on a door. A moment later, Lucy opened it and was greeted by her two friends. She naturally was quite surprised by the visit.

"Oh, Erza and Levy! Hey, what's up?" the Celestial Spirit wizard asked.

Levy spoke first with a smile. "Hey Lucy, you wanna go to a hot spring with me and Erza?" She held up the tickets. "See, we have three tickets here, but Erza and I only make up two. So we were wondering if you would want to go with us."

"It would be the perfect opportunity to unwind and get away from all the stress about paying your rent," Erza reasoned. "Not to mention Natsu and everyone else won't be around to disturb us."

Lucy thought that was a great reason to go. She already paid off her month's rent, and Natsu and the guild in general were quite a handful. She could use the break.

She smiled and said, "Sure! I'd love to go!"

"Great!" Levy chimed. "We'll be leaving today after lunch, so you have plenty of time to get ready."

Lucy nodded as Levy handed her one of the tickets. "I'll see you two a little later then."

And with that, they left for the hot springs that day.

* * *

It was night-time when the three female wizards of Fairy Tail headed for the bathing area. Lucy was in first with her towel on top of her pinned-up hair, relieving her large breasts, after being put into a bra all day. She had a feeling tonight was going to be good.

Levy emerged from the sliding door with her towel wrapped around her. "Oh hey Lucy, I didn't know you were already in."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to unwind alone for a little first before you and Erza get in."

"Well that's good," the petite wizard commented while dipping into the left side of the bath, which was Lucy's left as well.

It was then that Erza opened the sliding door with her towel wrapped around her body as well. "I see you two are making yourselves comfortable."

"Hey Erza," Lucy greeted as the Re-Quip wizard got into the bath as well, parallel to Lucy, taking her towel off and hanging it around her neck, revealing her beautiful breasts the same way Lucy was.

Levy started to feel a little jealous, even blushing slightly in admiration (maybe). "Wow Erza, your boobs are huge."

"Oh? You mean these?" Erza asked as she poked them a little, suggesting that was what Levy meant.

"Levy's right, Erza. Yours are really big," said Lucy, somewhat fascinated by the scarlet-haired woman's lovely features.

Levy placed her hands on her chest as well. "I wish mine were that big…"

Erza smiled. "It's alright Levy, you look lovely the way you are."

Levy placed her hands on her cheeks, smiling too. "Aw, Erza, you're gonna make me blush." She didn't realise she was already, but whatever.

"She's right you know." Lucy agreed with her scarlet-haired friend. "At least you don't have to deal with back pains like me and Erza have to."

"But I don't mind the pain," the large-breasted female stated. "It honestly doesn't bother me."

_That's because you're the toughest woman in Fairy Tail; a little back pain shouldn't have to mean anything to you,_ Lucy thought to herself with no ill-intent behind her thoughts.

"Still…" Levy continued. "It would be nice to fit into a bigger bra…"

"Don't sweat it," Lucy said to her friend. "Being petite has its own charm to it if you ask me."

"Excuse me, ladies," said the old woman who worked at the resort, holding a tray with three cups and a teapot. "Would you all like a drink?"

"Why yes, we'd love one." Erza asked the other girls. "How about it?"

"Sure," Lucy answered with a smile.

"That would be great," Levy answered too.

But they didn't count on said drink being sake…

Erza hiccupped, her cheeks flushed. "What is this strange substance…?" Another hiccup. "It's making me feel a little tingly…"

Lucy was pretty much in the same condition, having skulled her first drink without a second thought. "I think it's called…" She hiccupped as well. "…sake…"

Levy was more fortunate. She didn't drink as much as the other two women, so she hardly felt tipsy. She decided to hop out of the bath. "I'll be heading to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah…" Lucy's head dunked under the water, while Erza pretty much fell asleep.

The blue-haired woman made her way to her room with her bathrobe on, and crawled into bed; too tired to try playing any of the games the resort had to offer (she couldn't even bother turn off the lights in her room).

_Man that bath felt good… I'm glad Lucy and Erza are such great friends to me too…_ She let her mind wonder about many things, but one of those thoughts repeated itself in her head.

Those two large pairs of melons back in the bath.

It was strange, but Levy blushed at the thought. She thought it was just envy, but something felt different when she glanced at each big pair. It was strange because whenever she looked at either of them, she felt…aroused in some sense.

_The sake must be getting to me,_ the Solid Script wizard thought to herself, paying no more mind to her devilish fantasies.

Too bad one of them was about to come true.

Her sliding door was opened by Lucy – still intoxicated and wearing her bathrobe so loosely her cleavage was almost completely exposed – as she made her way over to Levy's futon. "Hey Levy~" she said in a seductive tone, leaving Levy to wonder what she was doing as the Solid Script wizard uncovered herself from her sheets.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Did something happen-"

But she was silenced by two things.

The first thing that happened was that Lucy fell on top of Levy in the most sensual position: sitting right on top of her. The second thing to happen was that Lucy kissed Levy, forcing her tongue into her friend's mouth slightly. If Levy was anything right now, she was either shocked or confused.

The arousal came a little after that.

Lucy pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into Levy's eyes with a lustful stare, causing her friend (?) to blush. She giggled as she sat up and played with her finger on her lips. "Did you like that?" the drunken wizard asked, almost purring. She was blushing as well (Levy couldn't tell if it was because of the kiss or the sake).

Levy's thoughts were going a million miles an hour. She always figured that she and Lucy were just friends, and that all of the lesbian jokes they made would always stay that way; just as jokes. But now Lucy is attracted to her? Perhaps it was the sake talking.

No, usually alcohol reveals people's darkest secrets in more ways than just talking.

"I'm still waiting for that answer, Levy~" Lucy was right up in Levy's face, so close that the blue-haired wizard could smell the alcohol in her 'friend's' breath.

She had to admit… "Y-Yes… I liked it…"

"_Good…_" she purred, landing another kiss on the other's lips, setting her heart on fire.

Erza – still drunk and also wearing her bathrobe loosely, by the way – emerged from the bath and went up to Levy's door. "WHO WANTS TO-" Hiccup. "-CHALLENGE ME IN PING-PONG!?"

Levy broke away from the kiss and tried to get up to see what Erza was doing, but Lucy pinned her down with her hands to prevent her from moving. The scarlet-haired wizard gave the room a suspicious stare, looking for a challenger. Then she noticed her two friends on the floor, and glared at them too.

But then she stopped.

"Huh… I guess I got the wrong room." She walked away, going off to play ping-pong by herself (somehow).

Basically, she didn't recognise her friends, who were starting to make out, dismissing them as two other women doing said act. It would have to be that she never thought her friends would swing that way, mostly because she paid no mind to what they did half the time anyway. And that was fine with Lucy at this point.

"Now~ where were we?" Lucy lowered her head again and continued kissing Levy, who was really starting to get into it.

Lucy forced her tongue a little bit into Levy's mouth, wanting so desperately to swish her tongue around in it. Levy allowed her, opening her mouth slightly more open. Doing so, Levy started to moan as Lucy massaged her tongue with her own.

It continued for a little longer until Lucy broke away, still hovering over Levy's face. Both women were getting wet from the experience, and they liked it. They both wanted more of each other. Now.

Lucy weaved her hand through Levy's bathrobe and up to her chest, pinching her left nipple in her fingers, causing Levy's pelvis to jerk upwards momentarily and for her to cry out. "Oh, so you're sensitive in that spot are you?" She continued to twist it, making Levy pant harder and harder until her arousal got the better of her.

Levy pushed Lucy onto the ground and mounted on top of her, grabbing Lucy's breasts with both of her hands, thereby causing Lucy to scream in ecstasy. "It seems you are too," she whispered into Lucy's ear, full of yearning for more pleasure. She started to rotate them around, making Lucy's legs cringe from the excitement as she too started to pant.

"Levy… I want to…feel you on…the inside…" Lucy started to put her hand down Levy's bathrobe very slowly, making Levy feel the sensation.

"But Lucy… I don't know if I'm…ready yet…"

Lucy's hand was just above Levy's panty line.

"Don't worry… I'm right here with you…"

She got her fingertip inside.

"Lucy I-"

But then her hand slipped out and fell to her side, confusing Levy as she looked at Lucy, wondering what was wrong.

Then she noticed that Lucy had fallen asleep.

The air was pretty still as Levy felt awkward sitting on top of a girl who had fallen asleep. But she also felt sexually frustrated. So she pouted, got up and headed for a nearby shower to relieve some tension.

Meanwhile, Erza had declared one of the walls as her enemy, and had sworn to defeat the wall in an honourable game of ping-pong. She did this by splitting the table in half and putting that half up against the 'evil and treacherous' wall, as she put it. The match went on for a long time, but there was a winner in the end.

The wall won.

* * *

The three Fairy Tail wizards returned to Magnolia. For one reason or another, only one of the three was actually _relaxed_. The other two were either grouchy or hung over.

Erza turned around, beaming, and said to her friends, "I would love to go on another trip with you two like this."

Levy responded sarcastically, "That's great Erza, maybe we'll all feel relaxed together again."

Lucy said to the scarlet-haired woman, "No more sake next time… My head is killing me…"

Erza clearly didn't detect the sarcasm and Lucy's headache problems, so she thought that they wanted to go on another trip again (maybe it was because she was newly energized, but she seemed a little too happy to be her usual self). "That's wonderful! We'll all go on another trip again in the near future!" She pumped her fist in the air, excited to go back to the hot spring, or maybe they'll go to a carnival next, or maybe a…

Levy didn't care anymore, and Lucy's head was throbbing so much that she couldn't hear Erza's brainstorming over the pounding in her skull anyway.

But Lucy did remember something strange when she woke up that morning. She was sure that her panties weren't wet when she put them on and went to sleep the other night, but when she woke up they were nearly completely soaked. She didn't remember having any wet dreams, so why…?

She looked at Levy and noticed how upset the Solid Script wizard looked. Suddenly everything clicked in place, and she had a memory flash before her eyes. She almost panicked out loud, but she kept it inside. _Oh no, don't tell me I…_

Yes, she remembered making out with Levy.

This didn't strike her as odd as much as it did for Levy (although it still shocked her), mostly because Lucy had been admiring other women quite a bit lately anyway. She came to the conclusion more than once that she was probably bi-curious, if not bisexual. But to make out with Levy, who probably wasn't even a lesbian?

She started to worry that she ruined her friendship with her.

_Damn alcohol…_

* * *

A few nights have passed since the hot spring trip, but already Levy had been completely avoiding her friends in Team Shadow Gear, Jet and Droy, and stayed in her room for quite a while. She just couldn't face them; not with the conclusion she reached. She thought about it long and hard, and she wasn't going to change her decision.

She concluded that she more than likely was falling for Lucy.

It made sense. After all, every time she thought about what happened at the hot spring, and every time she thought about how she felt there, she always got flustered, then aroused, and then a few minutes later she was out of her bathroom and sitting on her bed again, frustrated. Why did she have to feel this way? It didn't make any sense whatsoever. She had to admit, she wasn't really gunning for men in the first place at this point in her life (she never considered going out with Jet and Droy, and she decided she didn't want to anyway) but she didn't think that automatically meant she gunned for other women in place.

Love sure likes to work in strange ways…

_That's it, I'm going to go for it,_ Levy decided, and she left her house immediately.

It was sunset when Lucy heard a knock on her door. "Coming!" She opened it and found Levy standing there. "Oh, Levy, is something wro-"

She was silenced by Levy kissing her.

_What the…? What's this…feeling?_ Lucy's cheeks turned cherry red as she felt an incredible sensation all over her body.

Levy broke the kiss, walked into Lucy's room, and closed the door. "We're going to finish what we started at the hot spring."

"Eh?" Lucy was a bit confused.

Levy pinned her prey onto the bed. "Take me Lucy. I want you so desperately that it's killing me. Never have I felt so frustrated with you before, but now we're going to work this out."

"Wait, so I really did make out with you at the hot spring?"

"Damn right you did!" Then Levy kissed Lucy again. Breaking away, she answered, "And I _loved it_. I never wanted someone so badly until now. I want you, Lucy."

"B-But…this is my first time…"

"Don't worry; it's my first time too. But I promise you…" She kissed Lucy again, softer this time. "I'll be gentle."

"Levy…" Her body was in overdrive; her lust for Levy surfacing so fast her head was spinning a little bit. She nodded, blushing. "Alright… Let's do it, together."

It was quite the wild night…

* * *

…that Lucy started to regret.

It had now been a couple of days since she spent the night with Levy, and she was already starting to have serious doubts about certain things. She had quite a few questions in her mind, like: was what we did together really what we should've done, should we have slowed down, or the biggest question of all, do we really love each other, or is it purely a sexual relationship. Levy was asking herself the same questions too, but the two of them didn't know that.

No-one else had found out about their little ordeal, and it was best if no-one found out ever; or at least not until the two of them were comfortable with the turn of events enough to confess they were together. The problem was that they weren't comfortable with the change in their relationship. It was confusing; unknown and unfamiliar territory, with no sign of escape.

The decision felt like digging one's own grave ten feet deep and then jumping into it.

Lucy was having a particularly hard time dealing with the changes, because she had to act like nothing was wrong in front of Natsu, Happy, Grey and Erza; all of whom were her best friends who would always answer to the call for help if they sensed something was wrong. But in this case, they couldn't help Lucy. None of them had ever dealt with a situation like this before, and three of them never _could_ even if they tried, because they were males.

Levy on the other hand had it a bit easier. Jet and Droy never dared to go over to her house to ask if she was okay, especially when she pretty much told them 'come to my house and you die'. Of course, she actually wasn't going to do that, but that's the beautiful thing with the wrath of a woman: no man would want to try to trigger it because they didn't do as they were told. Thankfully Jet and Droy fit that bill perfectly.

"Lucy," Levy called in the Fairy Tail guild one day.

"Hmm?" Lucy looked up, after almost resisting the urge to. "Oh… Hey Levy…"

"Do you mind if we talk somewhere else? It's important."

Lucy had a pretty good idea where the future conversation was going to go. She figured there had to be a start, so she didn't say she didn't want to. "Okay, I'll meet you at my house then."

_Nothing wrong with that, I guess…_ "Sure. See you soon."

Lucy walked over to Natsu and told him, "I'm gonna take a day off for today, do you mind going on a job without me?"

"Huh?" Natsu was confused of course, but it wasn't like he was going to force her to go on one with him. "Oh alright… See you later…"

"Thanks Natsu," said Lucy as she left the building.

Soon after she left, Erza walked into the guild and walked over to Natsu's table. "Hello there Natsu, I take it you haven't seen Grey around."

"No, but Lucy was here not too long ago; you just missed her."

"Oh? Is that so?" Erza contemplated what she was told as she looked over at Levy sitting by herself. _Hmm… Those two have been acting strange ever since the hot spring trip. I wonder if they're okay…_ It was obvious that she didn't remember much of what happened that night, not even the moment when she walked in on her two friends 'getting busy' (who she didn't recognise in the first place).

Twenty minutes had passed before Levy entered Lucy's room.

"Okay, I'm here."

"Say, Levy…" Lucy was sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chin. "Is what we're doing…the right thing for us?"

"I…I don't know exactly," Levy admitted. "Ever since we slept with each other, I've been asking myself a lot of questions about us. I even considered trying to go back to being friends… But that would never happen, not now."

Lucy nodded.

"So I…don't know how to answer that question, Lucy…"

"I see…" Lucy was quiet before she continued. "I've been thinking that what we did that night was a mistake."

"You too?" Levy was a little surprised to hear that.

"Yup. I can't help but feeling that we ruined the friendship we had by doing that."

"Oh… Me too…"

The room was starting to feel awkward in the silence.

"Then why don't we…break it off?"

"Ah-!" Lucy looked up at Levy, shock evident on her face.

"I think you're right, Lucy." She looked dead serious as she talked. "That night had confused me ever since. I keep asking myself questions about us, and I can't find an answer for any of them. So I'm afraid…that breaking up is the only way to set it straight."

"But Levy…" Lucy started to tear up. "I… What if…"

Levy turned away with her head hung low, facing the door as she opened it. "I'm sorry, Lucy…" A tear escaped her as she sprinted out of the room. "I'm sorry!"

Lucy was now balling her eyes out. "BUT I LOVE YOU!"

Levy only just heard that cry as she exited the apartment. Now she too was crying uncontrollably. She tried so desperately to hold the tears back, but they kept flowing. Hard. She sprinted down Strawberry Street, heading home to wallow in her pity and shame. When she made it home, she didn't stop crying, not even to eat.

Both women cried themselves to sleep that night.

* * *

"Levy!" Natsu called.

"Huh?" Levy looked up from her reading in the guild as Natsu approached her, looking frantic.

It had been a whole month since Lucy and Levy broke up. Nothing seemed to go well for either of them. Lucy lost a few kilos, and Levy hadn't been sleeping properly ever since. She had bags under her eyes to show that.

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

"It's Lucy! She said she was leaving Fairy Tail and Magnolia!"

"What…?!" Levy expected Lucy to have been depressed too, but not so depressed as to leave her friends behind. Where was she going to go anyway? "But…why…?"

Natsu ran his hands through his hair vigorously. "Ugh, I dunno! She wasn't very clear when she told me! She just said something about you and that was it!"

"About me…?" _I was right. She hasn't gotten over it. Well, I guess there's no use hiding it anymore._ She got up from her seat. "Alright, let's go and get her before she leaves."

"Got it!"

* * *

Lucy had a few bags with her, about to board the train. _Goodbye, everyone…_ She walked to the train.

"LUUUUUCCYYYYYYYYY!" a female voice called, stopping the Celestial Spirit wizard in her tracks.

She turned to see Levy and Natsu running up to her.

Lucy turned back, trying not to acknowledge the source of her pain as she started walking again.

_Ah damn it; I guess I have no choice but to admit it to myself as well!_ "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Huh?" Natsu wasn't expecting that.

That phrase stopped Lucy again, shock all over her face. She dropped her bags at her feet and turned around slowly to Levy running up to her with a hug and a passionate kiss.

"Whoa!" Natsu was awe-struck, as this was the first time he'd seen two girls kissing.

Lucy's heart was set on fire, her love for Levy resurfacing and making her feel warm and safe again.

Levy broke the kiss and whispered, "Do you feel me, Lucy? I'm right here at your side again. And I am not going anywhere. I'll be right here at your side."

"Levy…" Lucy started crying tears of joy.

"I love you, Lucy."

"I…love you too, Levy…"

The two women kissed each other again as the train left, the velocity stirring up wind that made their hair flow like water.

And so, the keys within them were revealed, the keys to their deepest feelings, and a message was left imprinted on those feelings that read, _Solid Script: The Gate to my Heart._

_Fin._

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry about the mood whiplash, but I felt it was more realistic to portray their relationship this way after having sex. I don't actually **_**know**_** if this is realistic, so if it's possible anyone who's reading this has been through the same thing as these two could perhaps confirm my assumption, I'd be grateful. Or anyone for that matter that can answer to my assumption would be thanked by me.**

**Thank you everyone for reading this. I must admit that this took me ages to write because I kept getting uncomfortable with the entire story in general. Proof-reading got annoying too, actually. But regardless, I hope you leave a review and express your support for this yuri couple, because I don't think there are a lot of stories out there. Perhaps I'm not looking hard enough…)**


End file.
